Imprinting on Fate
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: Jacob Black is Renesmee's protector, right? Has he got the right to suddenly change everything? Nessie's idea is for him to take a chance with a different fate, not the one he intends on having. ON HOLD.
1. Love Beyond Protection

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the characters of Twilight, nor do I own Twilight. I'm simply playing with the characters :D

**Author's Note: **Who else saw the Breaking Dawn premiere? I sure did. And guess what? It sparked my imagination. Especially since we have to wait a wholeee year for part 2. Welp, here's a shot at Nessie. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated to help inspire me. However, I won't hold out on you guys if I don't get my quota ;)

* * *

><p>Bronze ringlets fell below a slender waist and lined a well structured face. Pale skin, chocolate eyes, and a fast beating heart had never looked better on a person in his entire existence. Renesmee Cullen was now seven years old, yet her appearance was that of a seventeen year old. Much like her parents, she was beautiful. Something Jacob Black just couldn't handle much longer.<p>

"Nessie, you're beautiful." His voice soft and warm, running his hands over cheeks. Her cheeks, just as pink and flushed as always. The girl was so full of life and yet so drained of it. He had imprinted on her the day his eyes met hers as a baby. He'd sworn he'd protect her, wanting to be more of a 'brother' to her. Only, his heart had other things in mind.

Her darkened eyes rolled as her eyelids slowly closed. Laying on the forest floor was something she had not grown used to over the few years of her being. However, Jacob insisted on quality time. This, a dirty earthy floor, had been his idea of quality time. At least she could just focus on the warmth of his hands.

"Like you haven't said that to me a thousand times in the last two minutes. You know the rule, Jake. You protect me. I love you as if you were my own flesh and...blood." She chose her words lightly, letting her light pink lips slip up into a smirk. "This is already against every mythical law in the book." A pale, delicate hand lingered on the larger brown one on her face.

Jacob Black had been telling her how much he loved her for quite some time. Her parents had explained it to him over and over that he must guard her. Nothing more. She had survived the difficult birth and they expected her to survive for the rest of forever. A small outrage could put her life in danger around Jacob. A relationship was simply too risky.

A few minutes passed as his eyes lingered on her face. Renesmee Cullen's face was flawless. Before she had been born, his heart only kept beating for her mother, Bella Swan. Nothing had stopped him from loving her except this girl sitting in front of him now. "It'd be easier if you'd just agree to rebel." His eyes twinkled slightly, making a shiver make its way down her spine.

Renesmee shifted in the dirt. Her legs had began to feel uncomfortable. This boy, someone who had been with her since birth, was confessing things to her. Things that were not supposed to be happening. His imprinting should have stopped at 'protector'. Not at 'in-love'. Her heart suddenly felt as if it had fallen to the pit of her stomach. The thought had crossed her mind once before, to rebel. In her mind, the adventure played out to be something wonderful and romantic. Her mother's never-ending stories had morphed her into a hopeless romantic. She had to admit, it'd be easy with him. Like he had once said to her mother, "as easy as breathing." It's not like she had a group of other boys standing at her front door. The only thing would be a very angry couple of vampires nipping at his throat if something went terribly wrong.

"I just don't think it'll ever be that way, Jake. You've said it yourself, you'll always protect me like a sister. I know you've imprinted on me, but why can't you have a real shot at love? Our connection will never be broken, you know that. Try for me, Jacob. Please?" Her eyes begged him to find someone to fill the void in his heart that he was wishing she'd cling to. She knew it wouldn't happen. Even if she desperately wanted it to as well. The hearts of two people in two different worlds didn't belong together.

Pulling her up, his voice dripped with something other than happiness. "I suppose you're right. I should be getting home. Your parents will crush me if you're not home before long." Jacob Black had already dropped his hands from her face. His eyes studied the flawlessness of her pale face and his heart had begun to flutter beyond his control. Moving in a swift moment, his lips connected with hers. A flush of emotion swept through the both of them in an instant.

Nessie pushed him away with full force, just about knowing him back onto the dirt they had just gotten off of. "Jake, I..I...you should, uh, just...go. I think I can walk home. I'll see you tomorrow?" Never had her voice failed her with him. She had always kept it in full control. She figured it a good thing Alice couldn't see her OR Jacob. He'd already be dead.

She turned on her heels and began home, not allowing him to finish whatever he had just started to say. Nothing was going to make the situation any different. He had suddenly made it awkward and difficult to be around him. She had repeatedly explained how she felt, yet he had seemed to let it go in and out of his ears as soon as it had reached them.

Dropping back to the earth, he made a silent promise that he wouldn't fulfill her request. Tomorrow would not come for them to be together. It'd come for him, trying to do what she had previously said. To try and fill the hole.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Jacob now? I thought so 3 Poor thing. Review, review, review and let me know your opinions. What do you want to see happen? What do you NOT want to see happen? :) Who knows what's going to happen with these two. Let's just hope Edward doesn't find out about that lip lock. Good thing he wasn't listening in.<strong>


	2. Cloudy Questions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the beautiful characters of Twilight. I also do not own the original story of Twilight. I DO own plot twists and any OC characters.

* * *

><p>After marriage and the unexpected birth, Carlisle Cullen had presented his adopted son and his beautiful wife a house of their own not too far from theirs. Edward and Bella's home stood a few acres deeper inside of the woods behind where he had lived most of his immortal life. It was much smaller than the original Cullen manor, mainly the reason being that there was only three people living there instead of seven.<p>

The front door had been carved from the darkest oak and situated around the most delicate yet study piece of glass. Privacy was not an issue considering where they were located. The door rattled as it was slammed behind a fuming child. Renesmee Cullen swept inside and up the stairs in one swift movement, leaving a very confused Edward and Bella sitting on the plush, cherry-leather couch in the sitting room.

The two met eyes, exchanging silent words through their looks. The front door had been slammed many times that past week. Mainly as the result of a very persistent Jacob Black. Things bumped and slammed above their heads, a sigh finally leaving Isabella Cullen's lips. Her hair flowed behind her and down her back as she ascended the stairs into her daughter's room.

"I'm assuming the quality time didn't go as expected." She never intended it to be a question. Merely a statement for which her daughter could either reply or just remain seated on her floor, surrounded by many large novels they had bought her the previous year. "Of course it didn't. This is why I tried to push your father to follow behind. To listen in."

Nessie's eyes reflected the color of the ground she had been recently sitting on. Yet, they were much more dull, lacking the spark and fire she usually had. Ringlets now pulled high above her head, she let her porcelain shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. "There would have been no point. He keeps saying the same things every time I see him." Her voice strained with something like disappointment. "Why me? He had so much time to imprint on someone else. Someone normal. Someone who...who could be everything he's ever wanted. Someone, not me." Her face whipped away from her mother's, who's now portrayed a pained expression.

Bella had experienced love and love lost. Her daughter knew nothing of either one. She only knew what Jacob had presented her with; protection. Nothing more. Her and her husband had forbid the idea of a relationship between the two of them. It was for the safety of their family. The perfect decision.

* * *

><p>"You're a fool." Seth Clearwater seemed to be the bearer of bad news these days. The person who had always been on his side. Now, he didn't know if he was trying to help him or make him feel like a lesser person. "I'm not interfering in a vampire-father-fit. You're on your own." His lips curled into a smile as he trotted off, leaving Jacob lying on the rotting boards of his porch.<p>

A quick roll of his eyes had allowed him to fully accept the events of the day. His heart, so full of love and hope, had been ripped from his bare chest and stabbed with a rusty screw. Exactly why did he imprint on this girl? She had asked him this mysterious question numerous times before and he had never given it much though.

Jacob began speaking softly to himself, mentioning things he should have said and things he wished he wouldn't have. A snort indicated that he had let his thoughts escape through his mouth. Sitting up abruptly, he focused on Leah Clearwater, Sam's former girlfriend before he had imprinted.

"At least you're not crying over Bella anymore. I figured the imprinting wouldn't even break that connection. I suppose all of it was a surprise." The girl was dark and lanky as she walked with a slow gait over to his sitting position. "You could ignore it."

Jacob let out an obnoxious laugh before letting his upper body rest on the splintery boards once more. He had never enjoyed the company of Leah. Why would he want her giving him advice on love? His hand rose and made a shooing motion at the girl.

"You're stubborn as hell. You could have anyone in this reservation, Jacob. But first, you need to understand that _Nessie_ doesn't want anything more than a quick hero from you." Her words, wrapped with hatred, caused him to flinch. It had been the way she said Renesmee's nickname that made his heart snap. She too left him alone with his thoughts.

_Took her long enough. Taking_ Renesmee's words into consideration didn't appeal to him. Not then and not ever. "Nessie Cullen, why must you be the most perfect and unattainable woman to walk this planet?"

* * *

><p>Renesmee Cullen was beautiful. She had received every distinctive feature from her parents. A few feet from her house stood many rose bushes. This is where she stood now. Her heart was forever fast-paced and her cheeks forever pink. Jacob Black made her despise herself. Every part of him made her want to run from every part of the world. She felt vulnerable in his presence. She felt weak.<p>

Running her fingers along one of the stems, she let her fingertips linger on a single strawberry red petal. Normally, she felt nothing more than anger towards the wolf. Today, she wanted to break every bone his body held. The way her heart had quickened beyond its normal pace and the way her face had drained of its usual life.

Nessie had been a miracle to the Cullen family. She had almost been the cause of her mother's death and yet, she had been the reason for every smile since that day. She had grown rapidly, developing into an image of pure perfection. Something her parents had known would pose as a problem in the imprinting department.

"Ignorant Jake." Letting her eyes fall to the softness of the covered forest floor, a sigh caused her chest to swell and deflate. "Jacob Black, why must you be the most perfect and unattainable man to walk this planet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay! It's not extremely long but it's longer than the first chapter. How do you guys like Nessie and Jake? Neither seem to be able to let each other go, huh? I enjoyed the review for the first chapter. I also love when someone adds my story to their favorite lists. **Leave a review** as well and tell me what you think! They're not needed but extremely recommended.


End file.
